Letters From Antiva
by LadySerenade
Summary: The correspondence between Gehenna and Zevran as they are separated after the events of the Blight. They will travel all over the world, separated by distance but their love, and these letters, will keep them together.
1. Chapter 1

This story is going to be a series of letters between Dalish Elf Grey Warden Gehenna, and her lover Zevran. They take place after the Blight and most all other details will be uncovered in the letters. It's mostly a love story between the two as they are separated and until they are reunited. If I don't get any reviews or posotive feedback I probably won't continue with it but I figured it was worth a shot! Hope you guys enjoy this first introductary letter! I am very open to suggestions and posotive critiques to be a more interactive story so don't be afraid to let me know what you think either in a review or PM. Thanks guys!

-LadySerenade

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age!

read*review

* * *

_My Dear Zevran,_

_We have only been apart for a few days but I had to write to you. It seems strange that after all we have done together that we will both be embarking on our own little journeys. I know I will miss you every day when you are away, and I am very sorry that I could not go with you back to Antiva, but I promised to accompany Sten back to Seheron. It will be a wonder to see the Qunari lands! Though I must say I am not looking forward to the long sail ahead of me. Sten is a wonderful companion, but he is so quiet! There won't be as much laughter and mischief without you by my side. _

_ I think my clan will also miss me very much. I know they planned on having me settle back there once my mission was complete, but I don't know that I shall settle anytime soon. The short time we spent resting after the archdemon was slain was enough for me. I caught the adventuring bug, and I am not sorry for it. When I do slow down though I think my clan would welcome me back with open arms. I hope to see them as we venture farther north, but just for a short visit. For as eager as I am to see my peoples again, I know that Sten is a thousand times more eager. I will introduce him to my clan and Keeper and then be on my way to Seheron. _

_ I wonder what it will be like. I am a little afraid at how they will respond to me, but I know that there are other elves in the Qunari lands, somehow I doubt any Dalish have ventured that far North. I will be safe with Sten I hope. Yes, yes I am sure no harm would befall me in his presence. _

_ He has been teaching me much about their way of life, and like all other cultures I find theirs to be just as fascinating. He tells me about the Qun and the ways of it, and I can honestly say it entices me. Who knows, maybe while I am there I will find the Qunari way of enlightenment! Would you like to convert to the Qun with me darling? I smile to think that you must be laughing at me while reading this! There is an interesting passage that we went over while reading excerpts from the Qun, look at this-_

"_Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun."_

_ In the Qunari tongue it literally translates to, __Struggle is an illusion. The tide rises, the tide falls, but the sea is changeless. There is nothing to struggle against. Victory is in the Qun. It is something to think about at least, right? I hope I am not boring you with this letter, but you know how I have always been enraptured by folklore, history, and cultures! _

_ Well I am going to board the ship now and Sten awaits me at the docks. With this letter know that I send you not only my whole heart, but my spirit as well. Now be a good boy, even though I know that is not possible I find the need to say it, and stay out of trouble, which is another pointless thing to say. In all seriousness though Zev, please don't get assassinated while you are there, for I would hate to have to come marching into the capital with an army of Qunari mercenaries and have to wipe out the Crows! You know I would at least attempt something that crazy! I look forward to your letters from Antiva. _

_ Ma'arlath , _

_Gehenna_


	2. Chapter 2

A/n This letter was based off of the Letter From Zevran codex in DA awakening, but I made it my own based on the situation. The letters will be gettting longer very soon.

read*review

* * *

G,

_Here is your first letter from Antiva. I had just arrived and already there is much to do. __I would prefer to be where you are, my sweet. Antiva is so dull without you to brighten it. Your jokes about not getting assassinated while I am here, might be harder to accomplish then you realize. Already I know that there are young Crows who want to find and kill me. I have to somehow get into contact with the Guildmaster and set up a meeting with him. Things will all work out in the end, you will see. _

_ You are right, your little ramblings about joining the Qun did make me laugh. You are always on about something new aren't you my darling? You know that when we are reunited again, wherever you go, I go. Whoever you are, I will be right next to you, and no matter what religion you choose, I give my promise to at least give it a good shot. You have changes me into a weak man Gehenna. _

_ I hope that your visit with your clan went well. Of course by the time you receive this letter you will be in Seheron, for that is where I sent it. I want you to describe it all to me! Tell me your first sights, and smells and experiences. Let me be on adventure there with you my love. If you want I can describe Antiva for you, but I would rather not spoil the surprise for when I actually do take you here, for I fully intend on it!_

_ Oh I almost forgot to write about it! You will obviously have noticed by now that enclosed with this letter is a drawing of you. I found it among my things when I was unpacking. I drew it that night in the camp when you brought that Nug back from Orzammar. I watched as you and Lelianna played with her and tried to teach her little tricks. It was one of my favorite memories of you. I know that will sound weird, after everything we have done together. The reason is, is that moment you were so happy. Your laugh wasn't guarded and you reminded me of the sun, for you had a glow about you. Just the day before you had starting giving up hope that we would ever gather our army, and then you had that little moment with the Nug. You have a way of bringing life into any situation. Do you understand that?_

_ So do not be afraid when you walk into the Qunari lands. Bring your life to those people! You are the most fearless woman I have ever known G. It is part of your general charm. I am saddened you have to deal with anything without me, but I must deal with the Crows. When I do return to you, not even sharp razors will be able to separate us!_

_Until then, you remain in my dreams. Especially the naughty ones._

_Yours always,_

_Z . _


	3. Chapter 3

please please please review! thanks!

* * *

_ZEV!_

_ I have just docked in Seheron. Oh I don't know how to describe it all to you! The sights, smells and experiences are what you wanted me to write about so I shall try my best. My first sights were when we were still off the shores. I saw large trees in the distance, and they had large fanlike leaves on them. When I docked, they were even more amazing. They are the tallest trees I have ever seen! My first smells in Seheron are of the brine of the ocean, and something sweet. Sten used to joke all the time about how Ferelden smelled like wet dog, and now I report that he may have been more correct then I gave him credit for. Seheron smells sweet and spicy at the same time. I love it! _

_My first experience was that of members of the Beresaad greeting us at the docks. And to my delight, one of them had a letter for me. It was from this saucy little elf. He has quite stolen my heart and ran off to Antiva with it. Maybe you know him?_

_Joking aside, it was amazing to dock here. The Qunari are so stoic, and almost regal. Their interactions are quite something to look upon! I want to study them! That is weird I know, but these are peoples that not many get to see, and yet I am welcomes here. Not many of them speak common, but Sten always translates to me anything that need to be said. The only things said to me so far are 'welcome', and 'do you need help reaching that.'_

_I am now in a room in Sten's home. The place is simple but has much beauty. Sten has a thing for classical art, which I find pleasing to look at. I am really just trying to catch my breath from this place. I think I am going to enjoy it here very much, but I know I will be lonely without you. _

_Also, the picture you drew of me was lovely, though I think you may have exaggerated certain things. My hips are certainly not that large! Also I am pretty sure that when we brought that Nug back Oghren often joked about eating it, and he would chase it around the camp. He should have been somewhere in the background of that picture. _

_Now I guess I should tell you about the visit with my clan. It was terrible, but in the best way possible. I did not know I would have missed them so much. Many of them thought that I would never come back, and even more were surprised that I lived through everything I did. It made me think of Alastair. I know I should not bring it up, but I cannot help but think of what he did to save all of us. I will never be able to forget the horrible screams. _

_Did I make a mistake Zev? Should I have taken Morrigan up on her offer? It could have saved his life, and I know you don't like to think about this either, but that blow was meant for me. The only reason I refused her offer, was because I thought I was going to be the one to go, not him. I never would have sacrificed anyone else. Why did he have to take that blow? I had been so close. I hate thinking about this, and I have now completely ruined my original optimism of coming here. I will try not to mention it again my love. _

_On the other hand, my clan was quite intrigued by Sten. Many openly stared at him, and it was quite comical how he towered over everyone. I thought we were strange around shems, but apparently we are even stranger around qunari. The children wanted to play games with him, and once Sten even participated. I think he secretly liked my people, but I know he will never say so._

_I talked to the Keeper all the night when I visited them. I told her all about you. She said you sounded like a downright scoundrel, and I told her she was exactly right. You better watch out when you meet them, for you will already have a reputation ahead of you! _

_I think I will go take a walk for now. I feel the need to clear my head all of the sudden. There were some lovely pink flowers out by the beaches, maybe I will pick one for you. Know that I send all my love, as I always do. _

_Panahedan,_

_ Gehenna_


	4. Chapter 4

read*review

* * *

_Bonne Niviati!_

_ I am currently writing this letter in the Burning Pleasures. Yes my love it is a whorehouse, and no I am not here for the reasons you think so do not panic. This is the very same place where I was born and half raised. I do not know what possessed me to come back here really, and I find it very hilarious that some of the same whores are still here! No I don't suppose you would find that funny. _

_Your last letter both brought me great joy, and troubled me. I read it and lay awake thinking of what you said. You were planning on killing the archedemon yes? I cannot think of why you would do such a thing. It is your duty yes, but know that I am not sure I could have lived with the fact that you sacrificed your own life. Would you truly just have left me here without you? _

_I don't want you to regret what you did, for I think that Alastair truly wanted to go out that way. He knew it was his duty, and I don't think he wanted to spend the rest of his days married to Anora. It is a messy thing I know this darling, but it was the best you could do. He always told me how he was never quite the same after Ostagar. I just do not want you to linger on it any longer. He is in the hands of his gods now. Let him be at peace. _

_Do not be afraid to talk to me of your sorrows. I know they are many, but it will not be good to hold them in. Lay them all on me, and then while you're at it you may lay on me as well! Sorry being in a whorehouse makes me think of you. I wrote that out wrong but I am sure you are either royally offended right now, or blushing slightly and laughing heavily. I hope for the second. Look at me getting flustered in a letter! You still have a hold on me from across nations!_

_So Sten is an art enthusiast? I always knew the man had Antivan in him! And I love the way you described Seheron. I feel like I can almost see you on those shores. The flower was a nice touch also! Are we going to be sending little trinkets with our letters now from our travels? I wonder what I shall send you from the whorehouse! It is strange since you are already reading this letter then you are holding whatever it is I sent with it. Can you let me know what it is? I need an idea of something that will be innocent enough for my delicate Dalish rose!_

_This elf you mentioned in your last letter, I think you forgot a couple key details. I mean if I am to know him should you not have mentioned the fact that he is charming, handsome, wicked, and an impeccable dancer? If you had described him like that, instead of "little" maybe I would know of him. _

_I guess I should tell you that I have already had an assassination attempt on my life. It was very poor, and I think the standards of the Crows are slipping. The guildmaster has not yet responded to my inquiry to meet with him. They have lost more top assassin's then they would care to admit, and should be pawing for me to come back. I am going to have to make things right with them, or the rest of my days some young Crow will think it will bring them glory to hunt me down and kill me. I will figure it out, and wipe the pout off your face! I will be as safe as I can be. _

_The last thing I would like to address you about, is your clan. Now that you have spread my reputation amongst them, you expect me to settle there one day? I will surely scandalize the wandering folk! I must say that I greatly am looking forward to it!_

_Now I must finish this letter and take my leave of this place as well. Shall I regale you again with the stories of how I miss you every day and how you are in my every waking thought? I do love you Gehenna, know that if nothing else. No matter where this life takes the two of us, separately or together, I am your man. _

_ Yours,_

_ Z _


	5. Chapter 5

please read and review!

* * *

_My Dearest Zevran,_

_ Did you really send me a large wood splinter? The only suitable thing you could send me from a whorehouse was a piece of the table? No by the way, I was not that offended when you said the whorehouse made you think of me, but nor did I laugh. You must work on your flattery darling. _

_I guess I should say that I am glad the attempt on your life went so poorly. I cannot tell if you are worrying me on purpose or not, but know that you are. I pray for your safety every day. Meet with the guildmaster if you must, and get things settles with the Crows. The sooner you accomplish this the sooner we may come back to each other. _

_The nights here get lonelier without you. I ache for you. These shores are beautiful and exotic, but I have no one to enjoy them with. Sten is wonderful, but he cannot hold me and whisper in my ear. I miss the rolling of your R's and the way you would plant kisses all over my body. I miss your passion and heat. Those eyes that see all my desires and those hands that make me feel like nothing else matters. But it is the simplest things that I miss the most. I miss your charm, and I smile for I know it is just for me. _

_At night I dream of you always. I picture the colors and smells of Antiva. It would only be wonderful if we were there together. I want to be in your homeland with you, to see it through your eyes. Oh how I miss you Z._

_Your question troubled me greatly. When you asked if I would have just been able to leave you here, alone, I almost cried. For at the time, I thought death would be the easy way out. I would have no more sorrows, and forever I would live in the hearts of Ferelden's as a Hero. I feel guilty now that I did not make the choice to live, but now that I am alive, I will not let the sacrifices of others go on in vain. I will never leave doubt in your heart again that I will ever do something so foolish another time. I will live as Alastair cannot. _

_No more sorrows. Now let me explain some of the strange Qunari ways. They are all so quiet and reserved that it unnerves me at times. While at times it gives me much time to be at peace and reflect, I am not used to the lack of exuberance. I feel so put out here, but at the same time, after the ordeal with the archedemon, this is a well deserved peace. I reflect often on all my choices and I can honestly say that slowly, I am becoming at peace with them too. Every day those choices sting less and less, but the nightmares never go away, and missing you never gets any easier. But look at me, I promised to speak no more of sadness. _

_So the Qunari seem to barely notice the fact that I am an elf. Well I am sure they notice, but it does little to nothing on my standing here. A few of them have inquired after my elaborate face tattoos, but seem satisfied with my explanation of them. It makes me miss my clan sometimes, but I know when my lust for adventure slows down I will be welcomed back with arms wide open. You would love it among my people, but I know you are not ready to settle down yet my love. But when we are ready, the wandering ways of my people will be perfect for a pair of wanders such as us. _

_Do you ever think about it dear? Marrying me and settling in one place. I do not know if I can have children because of the taint, but is that something you would even desire? I guess it is not something to casually bring up in a letter, but it has been pressing on my mind as of late. As much as I love adventure and the taste of the road, and as many new places as I want to see, I have to know that I have a home. I do not just mean my people, because they will always be my home, but I want you to be a part of that too. At the end of the day I could have seen all of Thedas and its wonders, but I do not want to be alone. I guess I should not pressure you, it is silly right? _

_I'll put an end to this letter now my sweet one, for Sten informs me that I am to meet the arishok in the morning so I should be well rested. I send with this letter shells from the sea, look at their colors and tell me they do not remind you of the rocks we found near Lake Calenhad that one time. Goodnight my love, I hope that you are safe in Antiva and dreaming of me. Know I am always dreaming of you. _

_ Aneth ara,_

_ Gehenna_


	6. Chapter 6

**Stick with me through the next few sad letters! Things will be alright :) thanks for all the reviews! Keep em coming and enjoy your Letters From Antiva!**

**

* * *

**

_Gehenna,_

_ Know that I do not wish to cause you any more distress, but there are things that have just come into play here that I fear will very much trouble you, for I know they trouble me. It seems I must make a choice and know that it will be more difficult then you could imagine. _

_I have met with the guildmaster, and things went quite differently then I would have imagined. I told him of Taliesan's death, and of course I told him about what became of the warden who spared my life. I plead my cause, but he said I owed a heavy dept still to the Crows, that can only be repaid with those services I thought I had given up. He said he too would spare my life if I assassinated an old colleague of his that resides in Cumberland. She is a powerful mage of some sort that got a little too involved in Antivan politics. I do not know more details then that, but I do know that she resided in the college of magi there in Cumberland, and I fear this will be a nearly impossible target. Perhaps the master knows this, and that is why he gave it to me to settle my dept and contracts. _

_I sail for Nevarra tomorrow. If I can kill this influential mage, and bring back proof then the guildmaster says things shall be settled between me and the Crows. This means more or less that when it comes to me and my old brothers, they will in a sense, roll over when it comes to matters concerning me. This is tricky and messy and I fear that I will never truly be free, but it is not safe for me here in Antiva now that I have made myself publicly known to the Crows. _

_I wish you were here my darling, I would feel safer with your bow guarding my back. Make sure you send your next letter to the Pure Heart Inn, in Cumberland, for that is where I shall be next. I have to do this I suppose, I just wish it were not something so dangerous. But this would not be the first time I went after and impossible target. Remembering that actually, I am hoping this goes much better than how things went when I tried to assassinate you yes?_

_The things is, if I do this and get straight with the Crows, I fear I shall never be able to leave them again. You have given me my freedom once, but can I vanish another time? I will always be tied to these filthy miscreants, but we cannot all choose the way we are born. This is the part of the letter you will not like, and I know in your head you were thinking the first part was it. But alas no, I am sorry my love. _

_If this mage dies at my blades, I plan on going back to fight for leadership of the Crows. That means that I will never be able to settle. I am sorry. I read your last letter a dozen times a day, and each time it takes its toll. I know that you love me and miss me, and believe me when I say I miss you. I want to tell you all the things I want to do to you and make your cheeks blush, but I shall keep this letter tame for now. _

_You asked me if I would want to marry you and have children, and the truth is my dear, that is the only thing I want. But my life is too tangled and I am at heart the son of a whore. I have a poor sense of what a family would be. Playing house with the Dalish? I am not sure I am capable of such a thing. You said you wanted a home, and I want that too, but I am not so sure that means a place. My home is in you G, I just hope that will be enough for you. _

_I wish I could say this in person instead of in a letter, and I do not want you to be sad in reading this. It is not a goodbye or a rejection, just a statement of facts. I should not even have the nerve to ask it, but should I survive I would love for you to come to Antiva. You could lead the Crows at my side if that is something you might wish, but somehow I know it is not. Please no tears my love, and I am sorry this letter is all business and bad news. It is not my style to be the doomsayer. Insert a witty and impossibly charming remark here, and pretend I have actually thought of something better to say then all of this. _

_ Forever yours, _

_Z_


	7. Chapter 7

**:)**

**

* * *

**

_Zevran Arainai!_

_ How dare you say such awful things to me! I almost cannot believe that you have been such an idiot! Do not ever write me another such letter where all you speak of is doom and potential heartbreak. Remember who you are dealing with and who you should really be afraid of. Who was the one who stared fearless into the face of the archedemon and inspired an entire nation to rise up out of the pits of certain despair? Certainly not the Antivan Crows! _

_Do not talk to me as if I cannot handle the fact that you want to go back and lead them. If that is what you desire then I shall be right next to you kicking new recruits into proper shape. Trust me 'love' it's not that easy to get rid of me. When I said my heart was forever yours I meant it. I don't care if we settle with my clan, lead the Crows, or join the Orlesian circus! We are doing it together. Never try to frighten me again._

_I will also let you know that you will have to get over this whole, 'son of a whore thing.' You WILL marry me and you WILL learn what it is like to have a family whether you think you can handle it or not. Believe me when I tell you that not everyone is out to get you or use you Zev, and especially not me. _

_I barely recognize the man that wrote that last letter. It was not you, and I don't understand what you were thinking. I will write this off as a temporary lapse of brain function. You are not the sad one, and you most certainly aren't the straight forward sullen one. That is Sten, and if I wanted a love letter from him I would have asked. _

_Now go and kill your mage, and know that if you fail I will bring you back to life and kill you again. Remember in my first letter how I said I would march into Antiva with an army of Qunari mercenaries should you be assassinated? Remember that the offer is still on the table. That should bring you comfort when you go back to Antiva with your mage dead and try to take over the Crows. My bow will always be at your back, even if it would take me a few days to get to wherever you are. _

_One last thing! Never, and I mean never send me another letter without a gift. Considering your last letter it better be the best gift you can send to me! With mine I send to you a necklace, and yes even though you were an idiot I am still sending you a gift. The arishok gave it to me as a token of thanks for my service to Sten. These people highly respect me here. I point this out so you may follow suit. Also your next letter shall be entirely worshipping me and telling me how much you love me. Know that I am completely serious on that little fact. _

_Oh and by the way just so you know, I am converting to the Qun I think. Yes I know it is a little strange, and yes it is something I suspect you will be doing with me. I have truly found peace here Zev, so do not ruin that for me by being an idiot anymore. _

_Remember best gift!_

_ Gehenna Mahariel _


	8. Chapter 8

**This letter contains the real life poetry of Phillip Varady Sr. I was going to write my own poem, but frankly it sucked! Enjoy guys!**

**read*review**

**~LadySerenade  
**

* * *

_G,_

_ Well it seems I am, as you put it, an idiot. May I mention you at least called me that three times? I suppose I should not mention that. My sincerest apologies for having offended you so deeply. Antiva does things to a man. I would fall apart without you, this you now know. Shall I start the groveling?_

_You have an unsurpassable beauty that brings even the strongest of men to their knees in adoration. Your alabaster skin shines like a thousand pearls washed up on the shores of the whitest sands in Antiva. Your delicate curves yearn to be ravished by a man such as I, and your lavish black hair frames a face more lovely than any a desire demon could imagine. Those lips that are so perfectly full can make any words sound like music to the ears, and those eyes that hold so much wisdom, yet are full of passion, drive me to be a senseless man Gehenna. _

_Do you think I went over board? No I think that is a perfectly accurate description of you. I must admit however my darling, that speaking about you such makes the man in me miss you with a new fervor. This distance is a new kind of torture._

_You shall be happy to hear that I think I have found a way to kill this mage. She is a stupid little woman that favors the comforts of men of pleasure. Do not worry, I will only be playing the guise of such. As soon as we are behind closed doors she will taste my blades. So I have finally found a way to pay back my dept to the Crows. It is a strange thing._

_The necklace was a very fine trinket indeed love, and I wear it now thinking of only you. By now you will have realized that I sent a ring with this letter. It is not a proposal per say, but it is a promise to you. Let it be known that I promise myself to you, and that I promise one day I will marry you. I would rather be able to tell this to that stunning face of yours, but considering your previous anger maybe it is best I do this from afar. I have a lot to make up for!_

_On a more serious note know that you do truly have my heart, like no one has before you. People always say that I am a heartbreaker, but I can assure you that mine has never been touched quite so deeply. Only you have done what countless others have tried to do before you. My life has been full of men and women who come and take what they want. Rarely do they ever leave me with something, but you my darling pearl have left me with the love and heart of a woman who is so much greater than I. I thank you for this. _

_Let me leave you with one last thing. A poem of course! Sadly it is not the naughty Antivan poetry I would like to someday tell you. This is Nevarran I think._

_My love is like the sun that warms me when I am cold,_

_And like the cool water of the brook that refreshes me._

_My love knows the secret pleasures of my soul,_

_And delights with me in fulfilling them._

_Who is my love but the soul of my soul,_

_And the reason for every beat of my heart._

_Who fills me with life in the joy of her presence,_

_And returns to me more than I have given._

_Come to me, my love, I die without you._

_Each day is eternity, waiting for your touch._

_Remove the tears from my eyes and the ache in my heart,_

_Be closer than my breath, all my days, all my nights._

_ Z_


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the last letter I will be writing between Gehenna and Zevran, as I bring this correspondence to a close. I would like to thank all of you who love this story, for you gave me the motivation to write it! I might write more letters between other characters in the series but I am not sure yet. Requests are welcome :) **

**Once again thank you so so much for all the support!**

**read*review**

**~LadySerenade**

**

* * *

**

_To my darling love,_

_I think I should let you know that you have a tricky way about you. One week you have me in a miserable put out mood, and the very next every step is like flying I am so elated. Your letter made me weep in its beauty. When I said that you had to only speak my praises, I did not expect you to do so that fully. I never knew you were one for such romantic notions. _

_The ring, is beautiful! I wear it on a chain around my neck, waiting for the day that you actually place it on my finger yourself. I cannot even begin to explain to you how happy you have made me. I think Sten thinks I have gone mad from the way I carry on so. Maybe I have gone mad with love!_

_I know it will not always be like this. There will be days in the future I will want to kill you, and nights when you cannot stand to sleep in my bed. Nothing is perfect, but what we have is far better than perfect my dear. In you I have a companion that will face all my challenges with me, one who understands that I cannot always be sunshine and smiles. It is in the darkest of times that peoples true colors shine. And how much darker can you get than a Blight? _

_I think my adventures in Seheron are over for now. I have come here and found my peace, and that is all I can truly ask of these people. Last night I dreamed of Alastair. He was sitting under a tree and whistling a happy tune. At my approach he looked up at me, and smiled brighter than I had ever seen him smile. A man called his name, and I looked up to see Duncan motioning for Alastair to come to him. So he stood, and bowed his head to me before running over to meet Duncan. That smile never left his face. After, the Fade took me to different worlds and I dreamed of other things. _

_That dream though, it made me know that everything was going to be okay. Do you believe that it could have been the real Alastair I saw in my dream? For some reason I think it was. That he came to me and let me know that it was okay to let go of the painful memories I had of him. Like he was telling me he was at peace, and that I should be too. He was setting me free._

_I miss those days at camp. They seem like a lifetime ago do they not? Like I imagined the whole thing or read it in a book. We all were brought together because of something so horrible, but I am not sorry for it. Could you imagine if the Blight had never happened? Like if Loghain had kept his army, and saved the nation before anything bad had happened? It's an interesting thing. I would have travelled with the Warden's for a time I suppose, maybe have even ended up at Weisshaupt. Where would you be? I mean I suppose you would still be with the Crows, somewhere assassinating people in Antiva. _

_But that is not how things happened. We were all brought together by a series of circumstances. We fought, we lived, and some of us even died together. I can remember simpler times with us though. Like the instance with the Nug as you have mentioned, or how about the time we all had the contest to see who could make Sten laugh. We all lost that one. I am still trying to accomplish as much today. I also remember the night that the moon was so full the whole camp seemed to glow. We all stayed up late trying to scare each other with scary tales from our homelands. Morrigan definitely had the best ones. _

_Sometimes memories are so devastatingly beautiful. I will always treasure those dark times, and would not change it for anything. I think I have finally healed. I hope you know that this means I plan on seeing you very soon. In fact, I sail for Antiva by the end of the week. Don't worry no need to rush back, but know that I will be waiting for you there. I suspect we will have a great deal many Crows to fend off if you are to take leadership. Remember the little people that help you get there. I specifically mean this little person. Also remember the ring and promise you gave me. _

_I know I shall never forget. _

_ Your Gehenna_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all my loves! If you still get updates from this story I was just letting you know that there is going to be a part two coming up here in a few days. The letters will be set years down the line as Gehenna travels to the free marches to help in the mage resistance. Her and Zevran will be parted again, but this time everything is not all love in paradise. **

**When I post the new story I will update this again with a link! Thank you so much if you read this, and I hope y'all will read part two! 3  
**


End file.
